Sample (258)
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy enemies by recording random sounds that he hears and replaying them in endless loops, using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. His one true place is providing backbeats for Fox Roswell, an originally rhythmless musical group. Bio Experiment 258 was the 258th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to annoy enemies by recording, replaying and looping random sounds he hears. 258 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 258's pod landing on a golf course. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a golfer mistook 258's pod for a golf ball, it was whacked into a pond, activating 258, who recorded and sampled the noises of a parrot and frog, scaring the golfers. 258 then made his way to town, where he was almost captured by Gantu, who had been after the experiment. However, 258 was instead caught by the dogcatcher, who took the former to the dog pound, mistaking him for a dog. 258 was almost given by the dog pound lady to Merwin and Dean, two alien hunters who intended to take 258 to an alien convention. However, when Lilo and Stitch arrived at the pound to get Stitch his shots, Merwin and Dean, seeing that Stitch was an alien too, attempted to grab him to take him to the convention as well. When Lilo saw 258, she decided to rescue him from the two alien hunters. Lilo, Stitch and 258 managed to escape, but Merwin and Dean soon caught up. However, Gantu intervened, causing Merwin and Dean to try to catch him as well. They chased Gantu, forgetting about Stitch and 258. Safe for now, Lilo, Stitch and 258 arrived home, where Jumba explained 258's powers. Due to the latter's powers, Lilo decided to name 258 Sample, whom Stitch locked away after his cacophony grew annoying. Sometime later, Gantu came to the Pelekais' house looking for a place to hide from Merwin and Dean. Lilo and Stitch eventually complied after Gantu promised to behave. When the two alien hunters arrived, Sample began sampling random noises, despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to silence him. Everyone then escaped out a nearby window, but Gantu got stuck halfway and was captured by Merwin and Dean. Lilo, Stitch and Sample went back to rescue Gantu, but then Gantu himself blasted the trio into a net and put Stitch and Sample into containment orbs. Lilo reprimanded Gantu's betrayal, but he revealed that he had made a truce with Merwin and Dean by allowing them to showcase Stitch and Sample, the latter of which Gantu would send to Hämsterviel. Stitch and Sample were taken to the alien convention, where Merwin and Dean planned to have them be shown in front of an audience to prove aliens were real. However, Stitch escaped and released Sample. Gantu unsuccessfully tried to stop them from running away. Merwin and Dean then forced Gantu to pose as an alien in front of the entire audience. Sample was later found a one true place providing musical backbeats for the band Fox Roswell, whose rhythm was initially out of sync. In "Snafu", Sample was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Sample stood watch outside Gantu's ship and was told to crow like a rooster if the coast was clear, while the others broke into the ship. While he was standing guard, Experiment 120 somehow convinced him to imitate the ship's alarm, thus alerting Gantu to their location. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sample, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sample participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Despite appearing prominently in certain intros of Seasons 1 and 2 of the Stitch! anime, Sample only appeared in one episode of Season 3: "Jessica vs. Yuna". In this episode, he was "transmutated" by Hämsterviel so that instead of just repeating the sounds he hears, he can fire waves of light green dust from his ears, causing anyone it touches to dance uncontrollably when he plays his music (similar to Carmen's ability). He was given the assignment to use his ability to get Stitch to the top of a hill, where a pre-built transportation device would be waiting to send him to Delia. He managed to form a parade out of several people he affected, including Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Hiroman and his entire soccer team, and even Stitch. However, when he tried to use his power on Yuna, the dust reflected off of her umbrella, hitting him and breaking his spell on everyone. Stitch was then able to use the spandex-covered inside of the umbrella to absorb Sample's dust and dump it on him, knocking him unconscious. He was then placed in a machine built by Jumba that would reverse the transmutaion, but he still used his dancing power on Yuna when a little bit of the remaining dust from the umbrella fell on her. Stitch then discovered that the machine wasn't plugged in, but decided to enjoy Yuna dancing for a while, despite her protests. Eventually, Sample was reverted back to normal. He was then dehydrated and stored in Jumba's vault until he was needed again. Personality Sample is usually happy and easily amused by his own music and any other sounds, commonly dancing by bouncing from one foot to the other. His perky, carefree attitude may be a result of him being blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. He also shows great curiosity towards any sound that is not familiar to him. He doesn't like to listen to directions unless he can play his music (or any sound) to follow them (or if he can find some other way to amuse himself). He normally just tends to do his own thing, completely disregarding the simple command to be quiet, yet following complex instructions during a rescue mission. Sample is a lively upbeat character. He is caring and will stand up for what he thinks is right. He doesn't have a real voice, but finds a way to communicate through his beats, head nods, and basic hand signals. He loves music and speaks English (only by dubbing someone's voice he hears) with a hint of a hip-hop accent. Biology Appearance Sample is a bright orange (darker orange in Stitch!) koala/cat-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round oval-shaped nose with purple and dark pink stripes which functions as a microphone, stubby soft paws, pointed fingers, short, stumpy legs, fluffy stomach, hourglass-shaped markings on his legs, black pupil-less eyes and big round ears resembling speakers. He stands 3 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 85 lbs. Special Abilities Sample can record any sound he hears and play it through his mouth and ears with other recorded sounds in loops and backbeats. He can also climb walls. He has shown the ability to use his speakers to launch out yellow rings of dust that make people dance uncontrollably, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He dubs voices from Lilo, Stitch and other experiments. Weaknesses He does not stop making noise that can come from no other source, therefore completely giving away his location to everyone, which makes it almost impossible for him, along with everyone with him, to stay hidden. Also, if his sound blasts are deflected back at him, it reverses his uncontrollable dancing effects. Trivia *Sample seems to always be smiling and can apparently tolerate anything, including being captured. *Sample appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Muscial, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sample's pod color is white. *Sample is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 258. Primary function: Sonic annoyance. Drives people mad by sampling sounds and repeating them in an endless, grating rhythm". *Sample's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Sample bears some resemblance to Loudred from Pokémon, even having the same speakerphone-ears and themed with loud noises. Gallery 258 sample by bricerific43-d587iob.jpg 258_Sample__by_experiments.jpg experiment_week_02__sample_by_ygorger-d5s96a1.png 29406c8306cce841c82cc393a3000ff3-d2xn1na.png pixel_sample_2_by_felix_kot-d2yew8r.png 3453452.jpg|Sample's experiment pod screenCapture 25.05.13 13-50-03.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h21m37s13.png 0697858.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-50.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-53-08.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-05.jpg 23452.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-29.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-29.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-33.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-53.jpg 236246.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-55-22.jpg 453344.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-56-15.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-06.jpg 3353535.jpg 1313324.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-03-43.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-49.jpg 474745757.jpg 78585686.jpg 34735858.jpg 15533636.jpg 04434344.jpg 121253535.jpg 9475757.jpg 6364626.jpg 754743643.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-05-17.jpg 83646436.jpg 2353666.jpg 53445533.jpg 34372237.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-07-23.jpg 9534634.jpg 83223232.jpg 444646464.jpg 98856868.jpg 176566665.jpg 2045745757.jpg 36568568.jpg 544577.jpg 757869799.jpg|Rapper Sample vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h48m08s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h44m05s91.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h35m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m05s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m15s244.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h40m57s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h45m47s243.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h27m04s40.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h29m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-20h30m42s30.png|Sample being tricked by Snafu vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m33s164.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h15m17s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Sample.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-14-52.jpg Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-07-37.jpg|Sample in Stitch! anime screenCapture 04.02.13 11-10-25.jpg 258anime1.png 258anime2.png|Sample making others dance uncontrollably screenCapture 04.02.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-18-12.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-17-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-19-25.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-31.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-03-30.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-00.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-49.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-07-42.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-08.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-50.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-17.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-46.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-03-39.jpg panes43.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males